


Ataash varin kata

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Because Bull is Bull, Bottom!Bull, Bull is still Dom though, Bull's Big Bubble Butt, Canon Gay Relationship, Collars, I edit after I post so it's all worthless anyway, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Poor Dorian, Praise Kink, Really Bad Sex Jokes Galore, Sex, top!dorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bull is still the dom, but Dorian gets to have some time on top. PWP.</p><p>Not Betaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writing porn because Dorian doesn't get to top nearly as much as he deserves. I changed the title because I could and because I am a picky bitch about titles.

Once in a while, it's important to have a change of pace. Something to break the cycle and keep things fresh. Not that he had ever had a relationship that lasted long enough to require refreshing, but Dorian assumed that it was generally a good rule to follow.

And the look in Bull's eye when he asked him if they could...switch was almost as arousing as the resulting growl. 

"I can still tie you, right?" he had asked when they were still drinking with the Chargers in the tavern. Dorian flushed, glancing around to see if anyone had heard. Oh sure, most of the Inquisition knew they were tumbling in the sheets by now, but the details-

Well, they didn't need to know the _details_. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Dorian whispered, a great deal more discreetly than Bull. The Qunari clapped a hand on his shoulder, firm and comforting. "But I would need my hands. I want to prepare you _myself._ " He shivered a bit at the thought. Iron Bull always was attentive and prepared Dorian so thoroughly unless they were looking for a bit of a rougher slide. He wanted to do the same for the Bull and maybe use a few tricks to make the larger man come completely undone. 

Bull's eye widened and he chuckled, tipping back his pint. "I think we could make it work. We still have that Mabari collar." Dorian's grip on his tankard tightened. He had only worn the collar once and the memories of that night were...particularly vivid. 

Clearing his throat, he nodded. Next to him, he felt Bull chuckle. 

"You're going to be stuck with high necklines for a while after."

_Oh..._

That thought should not have been as arousing as it was. 

* * *

"Dorian...?"

The mage sighed, kicking a pile of snow off the edge of the tarp. It wasn't even winter yet and already they were practically buried. "Yes Cole?" he asked, trying his best to be polite. After all, he had given the boy free-reign to go and prod him with whatever questions he wanted.

The Spirit watched as the mage urged the flames of the camp fire to climb higher and burn hotter. "Are you getting a dog?"

Dorian snorted and shook his head. Dogs were disgusting slobbery beasts. Loyal and strong, but only with patience. "No. I can't say I can see myself with any animals."

"Then why do you want a leash?"

Both Adaar and Varric turned away from the requisitions' table to stare as Dorian clamped a hand over Cole's mouth. The Spirit just stared at him, confused until Dorian pulled away and straightened himself. Adaar raised an eyebrow before turning away and shaking her horned head. Varric just grinned as Cole asked if he had said something bad. Dorian shook his head and stalked off from the camp, shivering all the while.

Needless to say, he was not at all surprised when he came home to find a thick leather leash on his pillow. 

* * *

Bull was careful as he adjusted the collar. "Feels good? Not too tight?" he asked, testing the pull of the leather. Dorian shook his head and glanced at himself sideways in the mirror, naked save for this single adornment. He couldn't help but remember that first conversation, the one that had started all of...this.

_"Would you prefer me bound and leashed?"_

_"I'd buy you dinner **first.** "_

He smiled a bit at that and turned to look at Iron Bull. The Qunari had shucked his circus pants and was pulling off his boots. Dorian exhaled and dragged the leash out from his robes which were piled up on the vanity chair. He stared at it for a moment. "Bull...I have something." 

"Hmmm?"

The Qunari turned, now completely nude, sans eyepatch. He glanced from Dorian's expression to the length of cord in his hands. Dorian's face heated and he averted his eyes. As much as he enjoyed their games and toys, he was always somewhat ashamed for wanting them. He felt the bed dip next to him and the Bull's hand was against his cheek. "You want this?" he asked, his voice gentle and understanding. It made Dorian's chest clench. 

He managed to nod and Bull smiled, kissing his cheek, nuzzling the beauty mark near his right eye. "That's all there is to it, Kadan." He took the leash from Dorian and waited for the mage to lift his chin, presenting the long column of his throat. Bull clasped the leash to the collar and gave it the lightest of tugs. Dorian felt his breath hitch and Iron Bull grinned. "If you want it off or if it's too tight, you know what to say. It comes off when you want it to." 

Bull pinched the mage's thigh and stood, grabbing the oil from the nightstand. "Now...it's been quite some time for me so you will have to go a bit slow." He laid back in the bed, propped up by the pillows and the headboard. "But I want to feel this in the morning." He grinned and took the end of the leash in one hand, winding it over his wrist. 

"I can't imagine you bottoming for anyone to be honest," Dorian said as he unstoppered the bottle and poured some oil on his fingers. Bull spread his thighs and the mage swallowed at the sight. The Qunari's thick cock was already starting to fill under his gaze.

"I never did it often, but everything depended on who I was with and what they liked. I'm a big guy. Most of the people who come to me are looking for someone big to plow their fields." He shrugged, entirely casual as Dorian heated his fingers to heat the oil dripping over his rings. He glanced to Dorian, "I assumed that you would want this eventually. You like to be manhandled, tied up and fucked nice and hard." He grinned, "And I'm happy to give it to you as often as you need. But I know you have other desires. Even if you don't always like to voice them." 

Maker damn that Ben-Hassrath training.

"So if you know everything I like and dislike, why don't you just do it? Why wait and drag it out?" Dorian mused, letting his fingers trace Bull's sac, smearing oil over the wrinkled skin. Bull inhaled and licked his lips.

"Because I'd rather you tell me so I know for sure. I can read you and assume, but I'd feel better if you were comfortable enough to tell me what you needed." He glanced down, watching as Dorian worked his nails gently over his skin, moving to his tight hole. Dorian rubbed over the rim with his index finger, feeling it twitch. The skin here was a slightly darker gray than the rest of Bull, much like his cock. He teased over the skin until it glistened with oil. The Bull's eye was hooded now. "It's been a while, but I'm not going to break, Dorian. Just do me a favor and don't set me on fire down there."

Dorian snorted and sent a small electrical current to his finger pad, pressing it right to Bull's hole. The Qunari arched and groaned as Dorian said, "I only lost control that one time."

"Tell that to the curtains."

Pushing his finger in to the first knuckle, Dorian watched Bull's expression. The Qunari's gaze always seemed glued to his face whenever he was preparing Dorian, murmuring about how amazing he looked. The Bull was more reserved, but he could see as he pushed deeper that this was definitely a rarely indulged pleasure. 

"That's it, go nice and slow."

His finger, ring included, disappeared entirely into the larger man's body, swallowed by a tight heat. Dorian exhaled. Soon he would be replacing that finger with his prick. The thought made his member harden and he shifted on the sheets. 

Pumping the finger in and out, Dorian began to twist and curl inside of the Qunari, spreading the tight muscle. The Iron Bull swore and leaned his head back, horns dragging across the headboard. " _Good_ , Kadan." He spread his thighs further apart and raised his knees to bracket Dorian's hips. He tugged on the leash and Dorian purred, feeling the leather tighten around him, leaving the skin underneath warm. 

Dorian smiled and pulled his finger out, holding up two. Bull nodded and Dorian began to press both inside of the Qunari. It was tight and the muscle did not want to yield at first but both slipped in after a time. Dorian glanced up to Bull, but relaxed as he saw the other man had reached down with his free hand to tug at his now swollen cock. He curled his fingers and Bull growled, deep and guttural. The mage smirked, rubbing his rings purposefully against that knot of pleasure. 

"Koslun's sweaty balls!" Bull groaned, yanking the leash hard so that Dorian had to lean forward a bit to keep from choking.

"Good?" he teased. 

"Fuck yes." Bull hissed, staring at Dorian. "Your goddamn rings..."

The praise went straight to his dick which was throbbing impatiently against the sheets, a thin line of precum staining the fabric. "I can do better than that," he promised, heating the two fingers as he thrust them into Bull's prostate. The Bull tensed and relaxed at the sudden heat curling deep inside. He groaned as those wicked appendages flexed and teased.

Panting, he managed, "Your fingers. So long and skilled."

Iron Bull stopped stroking his cock, instead touching the thick leather band against Dorian's adam's apple. He pulled Dorian forward by the leash, forcing the gasping mage to kneel between his thick muscular legs. In retaliation, Dorian shoved his fingers in deeper. That made Bull growl and roll his hips down onto them. "I know you'll satisfy me, Kadan." Bull purred, "Your thick cock is going to feel so good inside of me." 

Dorian licked his lips, his heart pounding as he curled his fingers again before removing them entirely. He enjoyed the distressed look on his lover's face as he said, "I aim to please, but it seems like you are almost ready to cum. I'm not even inside of you yet." He gave a pointed glance down to the Iron Bull's throbbing prick. 

Bull chuckled, his barrel chest shaking the bed. Still holding the leash, he stroked the mage's chin, catching the barest hint of stubble. "Your clever fingers are hard to resist." He gave a one-eyed wink and added, "But you don't look like you are going to last through the night either." His hand drifted down to cup over Dorian's length and the human gave a small whine. It was the first touch his cock had gotten all night. 

"Well...we have a problem then if neither of us are going to last long enough," Dorian said, pressing his thumb to Bull's perineum, his pupils dilating as the Qunari arched a bit against the sheets. If Bull was going to play dirty, he could as well.

Panting, Bull grinned, "I have an idea." He gestured to the chest at the foot of the bed. "Get the wraps. The nice silky ones." He saw Dorian's brow lift a fraction and the warrior slapped his mage's thigh impatiently. 

" _Kaffas!_  Fine, let me just-" 

Crawling backwards out from between Bull's massive thighs, Dorian was about to get off the bed when he was suddenly yanked back on top of the Qunari's stomach. He gave an ungainly yelp, but quickly managed to sit up on the larger man's torso. The Bull brought their lips together in a hungry kiss, only breaking away to whisper, "Remember, if it's too much-"

"Then _Katoh_ ," Dorian finished, feeling the skin of his throat throb and burn pleasantly beneath the leather.

The Iron Bull kissed him again, more chastely this time and loosened his grip on the tether, letting Dorian get off the bed this time. 

The mage knelt down next to the chest they kept at the foot of their long shared bed and opened it. He ignored the various ropes, chains, leather restraints, and whips. Instead, he pulled out two bright red silk scarves, delicate and thin in contrast to the rest of the contents. He ran his hand over the cool fabric and shivered, knowing exactly what the Bull had in mind.

Dorian glanced up, seeing Bull had wrapped a hand around his cock and begun to stroke, staring at the mage all the while. "Getting started without me?" He teased as he shut the chest and climbed onto the bed, his own erection bobbing against his stomach.

"Never," Bull said with a cheeky look. He wrapped his thighs around Dorian's slim waist and took the leash back in hand. He wound the slack until it was taunt against his wrist and licked his scarred lips.

"Now, let's bind that big beautiful cock."


	2. Where the sex actually happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am back in the States and have my computer again. When I wrote the first bit, I only had a phone and touch-screens are the devil. I am going to redo the first part after I post this, so be aware. There will be an epilogue to this of sorts...kinda.

On his knees with his arms braced against his partner's shoulders, Dorian stared at the ceiling. It was all he could do given that Bull had tied the leash to a stray nail over the headboard, thus arching his chin up and elongating his bruising neck. The Qunari's hands were gentle, warm as they threaded the silk around his sac and the base of his pulsing shaft. The tie was tight, but not enough to cause any serious hurt. He groaned as the Bull swiped his thumb through a bead of precum, pushing under the glans. 

"Ok?" Bull asked, his opposite hand moving up to touch Dorian's cheek. The mage nodded as best he could and Bull grinned, kissing Dorian's chest, careful to keep his horns from smacking the other man in the face. His thick gray fingers reached up, untying the leash from the nail, allowing Dorian to relax his neck and look down. Bull's own huge erection was similarly tied with the second strand of silk and was resting against the Qunari's rounded stomach. He couldn't help but swallow as he watched the tip drool cum against the scarred skin.

There was a harsh tug on the leash and Dorian's eyes snapped back up to the Iron Bull's face. The older man grinned, "Think you can outlast me now?" he challenged, fingers idling along the leather. 

Dorian licked his lips, tasting a bit of leftover wax from his mustache. "What is my prize for doing so?" he asked cheekily. That earned him a smack on the ass, which only made him grin wider. 

"Mmmm, love that about you, Kadan." The Bull pulled Dorian forward by the leash, kissing along the mage's jawline. "You always rise to the occasion." He paused for effect, "In _more_ ways than one." He winked and Dorian rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to make me sit and endure your horrible innuendos or am I going to fuck that fat arse of yours any time tonight?" He raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow and the Qunari just purred. 

"In good time. Now, if you last longer...what would you want?" 

Sighing, the mage made to sit back on his heels, but Bull's grip on the leash forced him to continue kneeling. "What do I want? A great many things." His hands came to grip Bull's horns, rubbing over the recently polished base. "But I think I could stand forcing you to endure another trip to the Orlesian Grand Library." 

The Iron Bull snorted. "Want me to distract the librarians so you can thieve more papers?" Dorian gave an all too innocent smile and the Qunari squeezed his waist. "Fine." He shifted, his knees cradling Dorian's hip. "If I win, I get to commission a set of Dawnstone armor, and you don't get to bitch about it. You can still whine and stamp about my pants all you like though."

Dorian blanched at the thought of Bull in armor stained that hideous pale pink and then sighed. He leaned forward, meeting the Bull in a kiss. "You're lucky I like you," he mocked. However, as he drew away, his expression softened and he chewed his lower lip.

The Qunari just smiled warmly, the hand on Dorian's waist moving up to stroke under the ribs. His heart was pathetically fluttering like a stubby set of dragonling wings and no doubt Bull knew. He _always_ knew.

The leash was given slack and Dorian shuffled back a bit to make room between them. His hands fell from Bull's horns to the man's hip bones. He glanced at Bull who just tossed him the vial of oil and stared expectantly, spreading those big thighs invitingly.

Swallowing, Dorian uncorked the bottle and poured the oil on his palm before reaching down to stroke the length of his bound prick. It had flagged slightly during their conversation, but the bindings had kept him marginally erect and the sight of the powerful Iron Bull spread out before him was certainly helping to bring him back to full mast. 

He leaned forward, his cockhead brushing into the Qunari's cleft. Bull's fingers tightened on the leash, making Dorian inch in slowly. Dorian never gave him more than the two fingers so there would be more of a stretch for him.

Bull's single eye widened as he took Dorian in. "Ah, _damn._..you feel good, Kadan," He breathed, his free hand moving to grab Dorian's ass, squeezing the ample flesh. 

Panting, Dorian grinned and chilled his fingers, tracing Tevene letters against the Bull's shaking inner thighs. Bull grunted and tugged the leash, causing Dorian to groan as he was pulled inside another inch. 

By the time he bottomed out, they were both breathing very heavily.

Dorian stared down at the Bull who was watching him with pride. Pride for what? He had no idea. Dorian swallowed thickly and shuddered, touching his throat, "Tighten the collar?" he asked, knowing he could do it himself since his hands were free, but preferring it when Bull was the one to chain him up or tie him down. The older man nodded and leaned forward, purposefully squeezing around Dorian's twitching cock. The mage groaned, his eyes closing as Bull's strong but gentle fingers were at the collar clasp. He carefully adjusted the leather so it was pressed tight to Dorian's jugular, restricting his breathing somewhat. 

"Better?"

"Maker, _yes,_ " Dorian whispered, manicured nails digging into Bull's thighs. The Bull grinned and then rocked his hips forward, fucking himself on Dorian's prick. Opening his eyes, Dorian watched for a moment, enraptured with the image of such a strong, dominant man taking pleasure from being fucked. The mage wasn't small, but there was something about having a man the Bull's size underneath him that made him purr. 

"Just going to watch me do all the work, Kadan?" Bull teased, still rocking beneath the mage, rubbing Dorian's cock against his prostate. He yanked the collar hard, cutting off Dorian's breathing. It also forced the mage's hips to thrust, meeting him halfway. They both shuddered and Dorian felt his hands dig into Bull's thighs. 

Slowly, he began to move, his thrusts occasionally stuttering as Bull pulled his leash. Each time he lost his breath, his cock throbbed against the now heated silk. Dorian felt Bull's hand move to cup the small of his back before the fingers splayed out, outlining his cleft.

Dorian shuddered as they ran up and down over the rim of his hole. "Want me to open you up as you fuck me?" Bull growled. The mage nodded a bit too eagerly. "Mmmm, I like it too, Dorian. Fuck you feel good. Big and burning inside." He moved his hand between his own legs, underneath where Dorian was pushing into his stretched hole. "So hot, Kadan." He smeared his fingers in the oil around his pulsing rim and moved back to Dorian. He pressed that finger into Dorian's ass in time with the mage's thrusts. The mage gasped, his eyes going wide as Bull abused his prostate. "That's it, Kadan."

" _Vishante kaffas!_ " Tevene swears flew from his mouth. He was so close. So fucking close, but that damned silk was keeping him on the edge.

He glanced down at the tie and found his eyes glued to where he was thrusting into Bull's heaving body. Another yank from the leash forced him to lift his chin and he looked to Bull's chest. He watched sweat drip down over the muscles, catching along the smooth scars. The Iron Bull's erection was practically purple with need against his stomach. Bull laughed and Dorian glanced up to see the Qunari waggling his remaining eyebrow. "Like what you see?" he asked, flexing.

Even on the verge of cumming and in the middle of heated sex, Bull was still _Bull._ Dorian snorted, only to choke back when the finger inside of him pressed to the second knuckle. Bull's breath hitched and he lost grip on the leash as Dorian slammed hard into his prostate.

" _Fuck_ me, Kadan."

Bull tightened his legs around Dorian's back, bringing them closer. He leaned up, grabbing Dorian's throat, but not squeezing. Dorian moaned as he was pulled into a hungry kiss, his arms going around Bull's shoulders. He rocked his hips into Bull's, hooking his legs under the Qunari's raised knees for leverage.

It was too much. 

Dorian pulled back, his eyes closed as he fought to breathe. "I...I can't. _Kaffas_ , I can't," he murmured, weakly pressing into the Iron Bull. "Let me cum. _Please_ let me cum." He dug his nails into Bull's sweaty shoulders as the older man mouthed at his jaw.

"Is that what you want?" the Bull whispered against his ear, nibbling the lobe. Dorian nodded clumsily and Bull hugged him, pressing their chests together. This forced Dorian's cock as deep as it could go into him and they both shuddered. The mage whined as Bull reached down and tugged the knotted silk free. He did the same to his own bindings and murmured, "I want to feel you, Dorian."

He removed his finger from Dorian's ass, both hands now cradling the younger man's abused throat. With that, he leaned back, pulling Dorian on top of him.

Getting leverage, Dorian panted harshly, his throat feeling raw and sore with each inhale. He bit his lip and began to rut as hard as he could into Bull. The edge approached and he flung himself off without hesitating, moaning loudly as he spilled. His body shuddered, thrusting through the end as he held onto Bull, coming down from his high. When he opened his eyes, he saw Bull was still hard, but smiling. "You really should see yourself when you cum." He pulled Dorian in for a kiss and the mage grunted, attempting to pull out. 

A hand returned to the leash, keeping him right where he was with his softening dick pressed inside of Iron Bull. The Qunari licked his lips and nodded to his cock expectantly. Dorian let his fingers trail down Bull's warm chest and wrap around the pulsing shaft. It jumped in his hand and he squeezed, pumping up and down slowly. Bull groaned and rolled his hips down, moving Dorian's cock where he wanted it. "Dorian..." he murmured, "Breathe some fire for me." 

The mage inhaled and exhaled a plume of smoke and flame from his pursed lips. The sight made the Iron Bull twitch and shoot cum all over Dorian's ringed fingers and his heaving stomach. "Fuck yeah..." he groaned, pumping his hips up a few more times before laying back to collapse against the headboard. 

Dorian coughed, a bit of smoke stuck in his throat as Bull let the leash fall limp. They lay there for a moment or two before Dorian pulled out and Bull sat up. The mage turned around, letting Bull unclasp the thick leather. "I swear...you and your stupid dragon fetish." He rolled his eyes but sighed with relief when his throat was left bare, revealing red and black skin. The Bull kissed over his nape, fingers gently brushing the marks. 

"What can I say? I enjoy having a strong beautiful  _Ataashi_ of my very own." Bull exhaled hotly across the abused flesh and moved to stand. Dorian's eyes were immediately drawn to the Qunari's legs, tracing the line of cum that dripped down from between those firm round cheeks. 

Salve in hand, Bull sat down in front of Dorian, gently smoothing the cream into his neck, taking special care around his jugular and adam's apple. Dorian huffed and gave Bull a haughty look, "Well I suppose it's better than you masturbating during the hunt."

The Qunari just shrugged, neither ashamed nor proud as he tended to the mage's injuries.

"So, planning to savor your victory?" Dorian reached up, attempting to fix his mustache with what little wax remained in the fine facial hairs.

The Iron Bull just kissed Dorian's nose, "Of course. I'm commissioning that armor first thing in the morning." He laughed as Dorian gave an open shudder and he stroked along the mage's collarbone. "Hey...I'm sure we can stop by the University of Orlais the next time we have to go snitch on some masked asshole."

"You don't have to do that you know. You did win, fair and square." Dorian reminded, smiling a little despite himself. 

There was a small pause as Bull stared at Dorian, his expression soft. Eventually, he murmured, " _Sataareth kadan hass-toh issala ebasit._ " He moved to nibble Dorian's ear and stood, wetting a cloth in the bowl on Dorian's vanity. He began to clean Dorian's cock as well as his fingers, being very thorough as he moved around the jewelry that adorned them. Dorian didn't ask for a translation. It was rare that Bull used proper Qunlat. When he did, it was special.

Intimate. 

The mage cleared his throat, "Well I shall assume that means that you enjoy spoiling me. Not that I would ever complain." He took the dirtied cloth from Bull's hands and moved between the Qunari's legs, washing away the spend leaking out of him. 

Bull grunted, still a bit tender. "Something like that..." he said as Dorian flicked the cloth away carelessly. Bull watched it land with a plop onto their chest of toys and then looked back to the mage who was stretching out on the bed. Dorian stared up at Bull with an amused expression and the Qunari laid down with him. He tugged the blanket over them both, knowing it would all eventually end up on Dorian's side of the bed anyway. The mage reached up with one hand, extinguishing the torches and candles.

Above them, the light of the crescent moon and a few stars spilled in through the hole in the ceiling. Next to him, the mage squinted in irritation.

"I've changed my mind. Fix the damn roof and we can visit the library another time."

"Fix it yourself."

That earned him an elbow to the ribs and Bull grinned.


	3. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vows to never write porn again*
> 
> For the record, I always give Bull Dawnstone stuff and stick Plaidweave on Solas, because I hate him. Sorry Solas-lovers...

It took a fair amount of time to collect all the Dawnstone needed for the Iron Bull's truly hideous design. Mostly because it was not as common to find in the Emerald Graves, but partially due to all the Maker damn Giants patrolling the woodlands. Bull and Adaar had felt the need to charge directly into one after another and if Dorian hated anything more than the encampments of Venatori agents, it was Giants.

Needless to say, after the Bull had handed the materials over to the Blacksmith, beaming with excitement, they headed straight to the War Room to deliver their reports. From there, Dorian dragged the Qunari to the baths to claim the largest basin for themselves.

A week of never-ending humidity, rash-inducing plant life, and too many bug bites was enough for him, thank you very much.

"He said it would be ready in a few weeks. Damn, it's gonna look so beautiful," Bull murmured as he poured the last bucket of water into the tub. Dorian traced a fire rune over the water, smiling as steam rose from the surface. He sighed and began to strip down, exhausted to the point of lacking his usual flair. 

"So I have some time before I am forced to witness this eyesore?" he asked, bending down to remove his boots. He let his robes pile up on top of them and lastly tossed his silk smallclothes on the top of the pile. He sank into the water, groaning as the heat surrounded him, soothing every ache and washing the past week off his skin.

Bull pouted a bit, taking off his own boots. "Hey, no badmouthing my armor. You agreed." 

Dorian closed his eyes and leaned back, vaguely waving in Bull's direction. "Hmmm, I suppose I did. I will have to settle for critiquing your awful pants." He heard Bull's belt click and the aforementioned pants were dropped to the floor with an unceremonious swish. Dorian furrowed his brow and opened his eyes again, turning to look back at Bull who was folding both of their clothes. "How is it that my robes will consistently burn, rip, and tear...and yet your stupid pants have remained unscathed after Dragon hunts, Giant battles, and at least several dozen bear chases?"

"I dunno. The Universe must just hate you," Bull said with a shrug, untying his eyepatch to place it on top of his clothes. 

The mage nodded and smiled before turning back around, leaning against the rim of the basin. "Indeed. It has stuck me with a lummox like you." That got a laugh out of the Qunari who seemed to be spending too much time over by their clothes. There was a bit of shuffling and a distinct clinking as Bull walked over to the tub.

He felt Bull's hands squeeze his shoulders and Dorian moaned softly, leaning back into the Qunari's touch. The Bull placed a kiss under his ear before whispering in a low voice, "You know, the armor isn't the only thing I had commissioned."

"Oh? Please tell me you didn't switch to _plaidweave?_  " Dorian snorted. If Bull wandered the battlefield in Dawnstone and Plaidweave, no doubt any Venatori would simply throw themselves on their staves at the mere sight of such a disaster. Actually, it would make their job a great deal easier. 

Bull chuckled and shook his head before draping a good length of Silverite chain over Dorian's dry shoulders. The mage shivered, feeling the fresh enchantment pulse against his skin.

Energy renewal. Stamina increase. 

He touched the chain and looked at Bull with one brow raised curiously. The Iron Bull just smiled, "As good as you look in leather, I think the shiny stuff is more your style." He grinned, "Plus it matches your eyes."

Dorian pursed his lips and ran his fingers over the chain. It was smooth, almost silky in how perfect each link was formed. It was simple and yet he could see the beauty in its design. "You had this made? When?"

"Before we left. I had enough materials left over from the last run." Bull nuzzled Dorian's cheek before nosing up to his birthmark. "Do you like it?" he asked, already knowing the answer. 

Dorian swallowed hard and smiled. He lifted his chin and handed the chain back to Bull. "Do I get a matching collar then? Something this beautiful shouldn't be paired with a chewed up strip stained with Mabari drool."

The Bull grinned widely as he took the chain and coiled it. "I can put in an order...how about Dawnst-"

"No."

"But it's _pretty_."

"No."


End file.
